


Part 10: The Natural History Museum

by Syrena_of_the_lake



Series: Syrena's 3-sentence fics [10]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Elementary (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dragon!Sherlock - Freeform, Gen, therianthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Eustace Scrubb, Oblivious Man of Science, continues his efforts to aid the be-dragoned Sherlock. This chapter takes us deep into the store-rooms of the Oxford Natural History Museum...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 10: The Natural History Museum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibilityleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/gifts), [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts), [RuanChunXian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/gifts), [Heliopause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopause/gifts), [Adaese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaese/gifts), [Transposable_Element](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wings but no feet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119809) by possibilityleft. 



Eustace Scrubb, Professor and Oblivious Man of Science, barely slowed his pace as he passed beneath the majestic, age-darkened skeletons (well, he didn't slow very much, and if he paused midstep to gaze upward, it was only for a second, and hardly merited the sharp nip he received from the erstwhile sleuth currently perched on his shoulder).  
"We have some artifacts in the back that might prove useful," he continued, ignoring the stares of the tourists and schoolchildren, "some very unusual artifacts that were housed with the Museum's collection back during the war - some friends of mine had them packed away in their ballroom next to an ichthyosaur," the Professor continued blithely.   
They hurried through a few high-security doors hidden behind dioramas choked with vines, Sherlock flapping his wings for balance all the while, and suddenly Joan found herself staring at a jumble of crates mysteriously labeled 0-8-4.

Sherlock clambered from crate to crate, his frustration clearly mounting when they uniformly failed to yield to his prying claws. "So, what's inside all these?" asked Joan, eyeing one with a ugly scorch mark on the side - and was that a swastika beneath that burn?

"No idea," said Professor Scrubb cheerfully, "but I expect Mr. Holmes will find what we're looking for if he just stops thinking about it so hard - magic calls to like magic, you know, just as birds of a feather." 

Sherlock's head snapped around, and he actually hissed, his eyes whirling an angry red. The Professor dismissed his ire with a shrug. "Really, there aren't many idioms about dragons, you know, no insult intended." 

He had completely missed the point, Joan knew - Sherlock couldn't care less about feathers vs. scales, except as a taxonomic oddity, but the mention of magic surely had the detective on edge, and the very idea of not thinking so hard... Needless to say, it was a good thing that whatever-he-was couldn't breathe fire... oh. So much for that.

"Ooh, excellent!" cried the Professor, clapping his hands. "Good, steady heat - but, er, flames might not be the best idea in here. I have it on good authority that some of these artifacts are a bit sensitive."


End file.
